¿Quién dice que San Valentín es sólo para los enamorados?
by KatAnnClaBe
Summary: Porque Simon y Clary sabían que también los amigos pueden festejar San Valentín. Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "El Día de Anti-San Valentín" del foro "EL AMOR TIENE ALAS".


_¿QUIÉN DICE QUE SAN VALENTÍN ES SÓLO PARA LOS ENAMORADOS?_

_**Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "El Día de Anti-San Valentín" del foro "EL AMOR TIENE ALAS".**_

_**Sé que estoy muy retrasada, ya que San Valentín fue hace mucho pero… me gustaría que le dieran una oportunidad a esta historia.**_

**NOTA: No creo que este fic se localice en algún momento de los libros, sino que es más bien como una celebración mundana de nuestros queridos personajes. Tómenlo como un AU.**

**Sin nada más que agregar ahora, espero que les guste.**

o-O-o

_Corría._

_Corría a toda la velocidad que sus pies lo permitían. _

_En realidad, no sabía muy bien por qué lo hacía… sólo sabía que estaba corriendo. El viento le acariciaba el rostro con un dulce roce y hacía volar sus cabellos. Sentía que volaba. _

_Unas veces pasaba por lugares soleados y otras por paisajes más oscuros que la noche. Debido a la rapidez con la que se desplazaba, no podía distinguir del todo bien las escenas, pero justo eso era lo que las hacía fascinantes. _

_Y luego lo vio y se detuvo. Era el ciervo blanco más bonito que había visto en toda su vida. Y, de pronto, sintió la desesperada necesidad de dibujarlo. _

_Hermoso. Fue la palabra más indicada que encontró para describirlo. Quería acercarse para poder tocarlo. _

_Dio un paso, dos, tres y luego…_ el despertador la sacó del sueño en el que estaba sumida.

Se levantó con lentitud y se talló los ojos un par de veces. Recordó su sueño. Definitivamente iba a plasmar en papel a aquel hermoso animal. Y de pronto, se acordó del día que era.

14 de febrero: día de San Valentín.

Se dirigió a la cocina y saludó a su madre.

-Feliz San Valentín- dijo mientras besaba la mejilla de Jocelyn.

-Igual para ti- contestó ella.

La chica pelirroja se sentó a la mesa para desayunar cuando se le ocurrió preguntar:

-¿Y qué le darás a Luke, mamá?- dijo mientras bebía con calma del vaso de jugo de naranja que había puesto Jocelyn sobre la mesa unos minutos antes de que ella llegara a la cocina. Miró a su madre que sacó dos rebanadas de pan del tostador y les untaba mantequilla.

-¿Qué?- preguntó distraída. La muchacha rodó los ojos.

- Luke. ¿Qué vas a regalarle? ¿Has preparado alguna cosa?

-¿Por qué tendría que darle algo?- dijo la mujer - Es el día de los enamorados y Luke y yo no…

-Mamá- la interrumpió la joven.- No sólo es el día del amor, en San Valentín también se festeja la amistad. De ahí el nombre de: _"Día__ del amor y la amistad__"_- dijo la muchacha recalcando la última palabra mientras tomaba un bocado del pan tostado.- Creí que le regalarías algo, es tu amigo y… siempre nos ha apoyado en todo. Es como de la familia, y a la familia se le da un presente de vez en cuando ¿no lo crees?

-No… no lo había pensado de esa forma.

-No precisamente tiene que ser material. Con un abrazo tuyo bastará para demostrarle que lo estimas. De hecho, yo le daré justamente eso acompañado de un pequeño detalle. Y sigo pensando que debes darle algo.

-Yo… lo pensaré- declaró la mamá de Clary.

-Es tu decisión. Pero creo que él si te regalará alguna cosa.- Jocelyn asintió.

-¿Y tú?- preguntó a su hija- ¿Qué harás hoy?

-Saldré con Simon- contestó la muchacha simplemente.- A diferencia de ti, yo si le tengo un regalo preparado a mi mejor amigo.

…

Cuando la muchacha llegó a la casa de Simon, la mamá de éste le indicó que el chico se encontraba en su habitación viendo una película.

-Tu mamá dice que estará en el supermercado y que hay ensalada en el refrigerador- dijo Clary sentándose en el piso junto a su amigo. El chico sólo asintió.

-¿Quieres ensalada?- preguntó y ella negó con la cabeza.

-Comí hace poco.

-Y… ¿qué haremos hoy?- preguntó el muchacho mientras apagaba la televisión.

-Vamos a ir al parque.

-¿Al parque?- dijo Simon haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-Si, será divertido.- Clary trató de animarlo.- Daremos un paseo, comeremos muchas frituras y veremos como las parejas enamoradas se toman de las manos y se besuquean una y otra y otra vez sin consideración de las personas que están a su alrededor y no tienen a nadie a quien besuquear. ¡Así como tú y yo!- dijo la chica ayudando a su amigo a levantarse.

-No necesito que me recuerdes mi falta de una relación amorosa, gracias.

-Soy tu amiga, y como tal, es mí deber recordarte las cosas que a veces se te olvidan- declaró ella sonriendo de oreja a oreja y el chico sólo puso los ojos en blanco.

…

Cuando llegaron al parque decidieron sentarse en una banca en la que hubiera sombra. Clary le entregó a Simon el regalo que le había preparado.

-Ábrelo- lo animó la pelirroja. El muchacho deshizo el moño del paquete sobre sus piernas para posteriormente romper el papel que lo envolvía.

-Veamos lo que mi mejor amiga me regaló este año- dijo mientras comenzaba a sacar las cosas de la caja.- ¡Unos nuevos _Converse_! Y una camiseta que dice…- desdobló y extendió la prenda- "Besos por un dólar"… y un cupón dos por uno.- Simon le mostró a su amiga el cupón que originalmente decía:

_**¡Oferta de San**__** Valentín!**_

_**2 x 1 en pizzas de cualquier ingrediente.**_

_**¡HOY ÚNICO DÍA**__**!**_

En el pequeño cuadradito de cartón se podía apreciar que la pelirroja tachó las palabras _**pizzas de cualquier ingrediente**_y las sustituyó por _**abrazos de Clary Fray**__._La muchacha tenía una sonrisa orgullosa dibujada en el rostro mientras él la miraba.

-Creo que es tempo de gastar este cupón.- dijo Simon después de entregarle su obsequio y el cuadrado de cartón de vuelta a su amiga para después darle un caluroso abrazo de agradecimiento.

-A que es el mejor regalo que te han dado- dijo la pelirroja dándole un ligero codazo en las costillas.

-Debo decir que fue mejor que el del año pasado- dijo el chico mientras recordaba lo que su amiga le había regalado el año anterior.

-Bien. Ahora abriré el mío- dijo Clary mientras tomaba su regalo.

-No- contestó Simon arrebatándoselo de las manos repentinamente. Eso fue curioso, ya que acababa de dárselo.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó la muchacha frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Porque el regalo que tú me diste fue más ingenioso que este.

-¿Y eso qué?- ella trató de quitarle el paquete, pero Simon se lo impidió.

-¿Y si me dejas cambiarlo? Te prometo que mañana te traeré algo mejor…

-No- dijo ella y por fin logró quitarle la caja a su mejor amigo.- Yo quiero este regalo, sea lo que sea que haya adentro. Además, la intención es lo que cuenta.

Cuando la pelirroja terminó de abrir su regalo sacó una bufanda colorida que le encantó. Aunque le pareció extraño lo que su amigo eligió darle, pues en realdad no hacía tanto frío como para usar ese tipo de prendas.

-¿Por qué una bufanda?

-Recordé que el inverno pasado dijiste que necesitabas una, así que la compré. No sabía que más regalarte-admitió.- Pensé en comprarte cosas para dibujar pero ya tienes muchas… Te dije que puedo devolverlo. Te traeré otra cosa.

-No- dijo ella negando con la cabeza mientras se ponía la bufanda en el cuello.- Es linda- declaró. -Bien, yo ya me puse mi regalo así que creo que deberás usar la camiseta, la compré especialmente para este día. Tal vez así consigas novia. Justamente hoy hay muchas chicas solas y desesperadas- dijo divertida.

-No es gracioso, Fray. Tú eres la menos indicada para hablar, sabes que estás igual de sola y desesperada como yo.

…

-Te dije que si te la ponías conseguirías que varias chicas te miraran- dijo Clary a su amigo.

-Clary, ellas me miraban porque la camiseta es rosa. Creyeron que soy extraño- dijo Simon. La chica soltó un bufido que hizo que el cabello que tenía sobre la frente se elevara un poco.

-¡Tonterías!- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia.- Bueno… ahora que lo pienso… creo que había más chicos que chicas mirándote.

-¡No me digas!- repuso Simon, sarcástico.

-¿Crees que fue por el color de la camiseta?

-No, más bien pienso que fue por las letras con incrustaciones de piedritas brillantes.

…

Y ese fue su día de San Valentín. Y la pasaron genial a pesar de tener que soportar el ver a varias parejas tomándose de las manos y besuqueándose sin consideración de los demás. Pero en realdad a ninguno de los dos les importó mucho. ¿Quién decía que San Valentín era sólo para los enamorados? A veces muchos se creaban esa idea pero Simon y Clary sabían muy bien que debían celebrar su amistad ese día porque, en realidad, ese también era un tipo de amor ¿no es cierto?

o-O-o

**Fue corto, lo sé. Es sólo que ya no se me ocurrió nada más y... bueno, eso fue lo que resultó. :D**

**Es el primer fanfic de Simon y Clary que hago y… no sé si se me dio del todo bien.**

**¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? Quisiera que me dieran sus opiniones con un comentario (también se aceptan críticas constructivas).**

**Pd. Gracias a** Aurora Caelestis **por invitarme a participar en mi primer reto. Ojalá que te haya gustado, (si es que llegaste a leerlo). :D**


End file.
